


Bring the Action

by UberDuper



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: Maki really hates action movies, so one being watched while she's trying to relax makes her really unhappy. Still, trying to get the person watching it to stop proves much, much harder than she expected.





	Bring the Action

Maki let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she descended into the shitty, grimy sublevel of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles (a stupid name, by the way) for a much needed break. 'From what?', one might ask. Why, the _annoyingly_ cheery presence of the other 'Gifted Juveniles', of course. This whole... 'reality TV love fest' thing didn't make a single bit of sense, and more or less seemed to be like a waste of time for every party involved, even that weird doll that threw them into this in the first place. Still, Maki wasn't going to lie, it was probably better than some of the other shit that they could have been made to do, what with the whole 'trapped in a mysterious school' thing. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

She ran a hand through her hair as she finally arrived at the bottom of the staircase, brushing a lock out of her face. Dust floated lazily through the air, and some of the smaller hanging vines swayed back and forth in some imperceptible breeze. Maki sighed. What a mess this place was. It was like Monokuma and his... 'posse' didn't even care about what state this place was in.

Still, Maki mused as she began walking, at least this meant that people didn't come down here all that often. Which meant that she had a place to relax by herself when people up top wouldn't leave her alone. The library was a nice place to hide, and was her usual destination, though usually the game room wasn't too bad either.

However, something was different about the sublevel that Maki couldn't quite place. In fact, it took her reaching the back door to the library to finally realize exactly what was off. There was some sound floating through the air. Normally, when Maki was here by herself, the sublevel was silent except for the sounds of whatever was going on upstairs. This time, however, there were muted sounds coming from... somewhere on the floor. Maki stopped, hand on the handle to the library door, and listened.

It sounded like... a car? There was some revving, some screeching, some slamming and then... gunshots? Okay, now Maki knew something was up. Those shots weren't realistic in the slightest, and were probably even faker than the shitty explosion sound that followed. Her eyes flicked to the side, and things made a little more sense. The side door to the A/V Room, the shitty broken one, was slightly cracked, and Maki could see flashes of light and hear sound effects coming from the crack. Somebody was watching a movie.

Fuck's sake. How was she supposed to have some quiet time to herself when there was a racket like this going on in the other room? Maki growled. Fine, she'd deal with this herself, since what ever shitty action flick was being watched didn't sound like it was anywhere close to being finished. As she stomped over to the Game Room, her mind flipped through the possible options. It wasn't Kaito, because she had seen him running around for some reason a few minutes ago. It could be Shuichi, maybe. He liked to watch weird movies with people for no reason, as did Kaede. Might be Miu, though she'd probably be more interested in the more... sordid shit the A/V Room had to offer.

And then Maki realized. Of _course_ it was him. She hadn't seen him all day, and he normally took the time to come annoy the ever loving _shit_ out of her at least once. It only made sense that the little bastard would come down here just to piss her off. Maki wrung her hands in irritation. She was gonna throttle that skinny little neck of his for going this far out of his way to annoy her. Maki tromped up to the A/V Room's door and threw it open.

“Alright, Kokichi you little shit-” Maki began. And then she saw the figure on one of the couches reach a gloved hand up to pause the movie. The figure then turned around, and Maki found herself meeting the eyes of one Kirumi Tojo, a slightly bewildered stare on the maid's face.

“Apologies.” Kirumi said, as though she was somehow in the wrong for Maki bursting in right in the middle of her movie. “Kokichi is not here. It's just me.” She got up and smoothed out her skirt. “If you require me to, however, I can go fetch him for you.”

There were very few times in her life where Maki felt even remotely bad about the actions that she did. This, however, was one of them. Something about the look on Kirumi's face, something that was more along the lines of slight disappointment than anything else, flashing across the maid's stoic features, made Maki's brow knit together. How Kirumi had wrenched this feeling out of Maki, she couldn't say, but it was concerning nonetheless. Kirumi had clasped her hands in front of her, awaiting a response, and Maki was quiet for a second before she responded.

“God, no.” She frowned. “Don't. I just thought _he_ was in here making that racket, not you.”

“Ah, so I have disturbed you.” Kirumi said.

“What? No.” Maki suddenly felt defensive. Which was weird because she wasn't defending herself here. “No, I just got here. You just... don't seem like the kind of person.”

“I see.” Kirumi nodded. “I know my demeanor might make this seem contrary, but I am capable of enjoying a good film in my down time, especially after a day's hard work. Although, I was not supposed to be watching this movie on my own.” She looked up thoughtfully at the ceiling. Maki cocked an eyebrow. “I was going to watch this with Kaito, but he said he needed to retrieve something and told me to start without him. I told him I would wait, but he insisted I start. It has been longer than I thought.”

“Yeah, that sounds like Kaito.” Maki scoffed. “I saw him running around earlier. He's always going on about garbage like that and then not following up.”

“...” Kirumi said nothing, though Maki did see the briefest of smiles flash across her face. “Well, I do not want to leave this room while I am unaware of his whereabouts, as I trust him to come back before the movie finishes. So, would you like to join me? I'm sure Kaito would not mind your presence.”

Maki didn't like action movies. The acting and specially effects were cheesy, and not in an endearing or entertaining way. She already had to see blood and gore all the time, and the fakeness of the stuff in the movies always ticked her off to no end. It wasn't fun to watch something that not only reminded her of her work, but also didn't even do it in an entertaining way. As if it was even possible for her to find that shit 'entertaining'. So the natural answer was 'no' right? Maki opened her mouth to respond.

“Sure, whatever.”

...Wait, _what_?

“Excellent.” Kirumi smiled at her.

Maki had a moral conundrum here. She hated action movies. So then why had she just said yes to watching this one? It wasn't like this movie sounded or looked any different from the typical C-list action movie. But she'd messed up _somehow,_ and now Kirumi was expecting to watch with her. She didn't want to watch a stupid action movie, but her body refused to let her say that.

Suddenly, Maki found herself standing next to the couch Kirumi wasn't next to and plopped herself down on the far end of it. There was a bit of silence before Kirumi spoke up from what more or less seemed like the other side of the room.

“Would you like me to retrieve something for you from the kitchen before we begin?”

“...huh?” Maki turned to look at her. God, these couches were closer and smaller than she realized, it felt like Kirumi was... right there.

“A drink. Or a snack food of some sort. I could make tea. Or, if you are more keen on starting the movie sooner, I could bring you a bottle of cola. A bag of chips as well, or perhaps something a bit more traditional if you don't mind waiting.” Kirumi had her hands clasped in front of her and was looking at Maki expectantly. She looked like she was on the verge of just straight up leaving and grabbing something Maki didn't ask for.

“...I'm fine.” Maki said.

“...” Kirumi stared quietly, making Maki a bit concerned. Why the hell was she staring like that. Kirumi sighed, making Maki's brow quirk up, and spoke up. “...if something about my service has bothered you, it would please me greatly if you told me. I live to serve, and any way my work can be bettered is of benefit to not only you and I, but any of my future clients as well.”

“What?” Maki asked, glancing over at Kirumi.

“I am getting the feeling that you are upset or dissatisfied with me.” Kirumi explained, rolling her hand as she spoke. “You have not been making eye contact, and you seem hesitant to talk to me. You have even chosen a position as far from me as possible, and I am concerned that I have failed in my service to you somehow.”

“No.” Maki blurted out, without thinking. Kirumi cocked her head.

“...no?”

“I mean... it's not you.” Maki said, crossing her arms. In all honesty... Maki realized it _was_ Kirumi. Or, at least something about her. Something about her made it hard for Maki to talk to her, but not in a negative way. Maybe it was that poise, that grace in which she conducted herself, while still having an air of strength and confidence. Maybe it was her whole 'selfless devotion' thing which, while it always felt like Maki was taking it the wrong way, was still a lot more admirable than anything Maki had to offer. Maybe it was the way her soft hair gently cradled her face, highlighting those beautiful eyes and bringing out that flawless skin she had...

...

 _Oh_.

Suddenly, things made a lot more sense to Maki. A _lot_ more sense. She felt like she really should have known herself better than this. Maki didn't realize she had been too quiet until she blinked, and realized that Kirumi was still staring at her. She cleared her throat and mentally scrambled for a good excuse.

“I was just really stuck on how weird it feels for you to be watching an action movie. With _Kaito_ of all people.”

“...ah.” Kirumi let out a quiet laugh. Maki bit the inside of her cheek. Oh no. “Believe it or not, I've gotten that before. Well, I suppose not the part with Kaito.” Kirumi picked up the remote from where she had put it on the couch next to her. “But yes, action movies are my favorites. I enjoy the overly dramatic, yet simplistic story lines and over the top action sequences. It is an enjoyable way to unwind.”

“Yeah.” Maki said, agreeing even though she felt anything but the same.

“Well then,” Kirumi said back, looking at Maki with a smile. “If you don't require anything, then I figure we can start the movie from the beginning. Do you mind if I sit next to you?” She approached the couch Maki had placed herself on.

“I don't really care.” Maki found herself saying, even though she cared a lot. Kirumi nodded, taking that as a positive invitation, and placed herself on the opposite side of the couch. Maki couldn't even find it in her to protest as Kirumi returned to the main menu and began restarting the movie. The opening sequence began playing, but Maki found herself looking at the person on the couch with her instead of at the thing she had gotten roped into watching. This was gonna be a long movie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't really know how to end this.
> 
> also sorry this is so bad, im just projecting because im gay for kirumi, gomen. at least its more light hearted than my last fic


End file.
